


Escorts and Watchdogs

by Finnoola



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Swearing, Violence, slight dystopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoola/pseuds/Finnoola
Summary: In the near future, a few, select humans are picked for jobs now pivotal to society. Lee Donghyuck is an Escort, selected and bred to be the perfect piece of eye candy for your next banquet or a plus one to a gala. When Donghyuck becomes the favourite of one of the wealthiest men in Neo Seoul City, he becomes enraptured in something bigger than he could've ever dreamed of as a child. It doesn't help that he's become curious of his patron's best Watchdog, Mark Lee. Determined to break down the coding and walls built up inside the man's head, Donghyuck might have just started something bigger than he himself realized.





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! it's been awhile since I've written anything, so I decided I'd try my hand at a chaptered fic.  
If you know me then you know my stories are usually fluffy. But, well, this one? Not so much. But there will be some fluff! Don't worry everything won't be too gloomy, at least I hope so ;).
> 
> Anyways, I was hoping the first chapter would be a little longer but I got through everything I wanted to get through and that's why the first chapter's a little small. I'm hoping the rest of my chapters will be longer in the future. 
> 
> Alright then, on to the story!

The rain pounds heavily against the wet concrete. Cars splash into puddles collected into the dips of the street. Bright neon lights flicker and hover above the heads of passing pedestrians. The ads are wide in variety, some are for fashion, others, for the latest in body enhancements produced by Cyclops Ind. and Neo Tech. The buildings vary between old cement and brick, to towering skyscrapers made of metal and vibrating electricity. 

Amongst the sea of umbrellas, a young man stands waiting for a car. He twirls the black umbrella in between his fingers, cell phone held in the other. He’s wrapped in a big black fur coat that reaches mid-thigh. Golden rhinestone studded boots adorn his feet, matching diamond earrings and rings complete his look. A golden, tasseled dress is hidden underneath the puffy coat. The young man pops a pink bubble gum bubble between his pouty glossed lips. His cheekbones are coated in a light dusting of golden powder, accentuating his already golden skin. Dark eyes lined with coal black liner and coloured with a soft pink shadow flicker over the phone’s screen in disinterest. 

People stare as they pass by. How could they not? One does not simply see such a beautiful Escort out and about without their patron. 

Escorts are 1 of fifty standardized jobs outlined by the city to be essential to the city’s growth and working. Some, are quite obvious. Doctors, Teachers, and such make up most of the fifty jobs. Yet there are a select few special to the city’s curious lifestyle. Escorts, being one of them. Perfectly picked and groomed to be the best of their kind, they’re rented out to only the most elite and wealthiest in the city. Celebrities, businessmen, CEOs, and socialites are among the few select that have the prestige to buy the service of a prized Escort. 

This Escort in particular waits for his next patron, a man by the name of Kim Baekbeom. The most wealthiest man in Neo Seoul City, the founder and CEO of Cyclops Industries. One of the toughest contenders in the world to be the best robotics and body enhancement producer. Small enhancements are not uncommon amongst the lower and middle-class, but more intrusive and expensive options are only privy to the more wealthier customers. 

As if on cue, a sleek black car pulls up to the curb in front of the young man. The golden haired man cooly looks up from their phone. He stares at the tinted windows in disinterest before his whole facade changes instantly. Suddenly a coy smile plays on his lips as the driver comes out and opens the door for him. 

“Thanks, doll.” His voice is high, but smooth like caramel. He slides into the backseat where he meets his patron for the night. 

Kim Baekbeom is a tall, impressive man. His dark hair is slicked back and he wears an expensive blue pinstripe suit. The latest in Rolex’s new line of digital watches lines his wrist in sparkling gold. His thin lips form a cocky smile upon seeing the Escort, cat eyes glinting as he takes in the other’s form. 

“You must be Haechan,” The man starts, leaning against the car door in order to face the beautiful boy, “I must say, you look even better in person than in your pictures.”

Haechan, the young man, giggles behind his hand. He places aforementioned hand down in his lap as he stares at the other. 

“Darling, you sure know how to compliment a boy.” 

His doe eyes twinkle, the dim lighting in the back of the car glinting off the many earrings lining his ears. 

Baekbeom chuckles, looking down at the floor before returning his gaze to look at Haechan. 

“It comes with the job.” 

He turns to the front of the car. "Take us to the gala, please, Mark."

"Yes sir."

A clipped voice responds back. 

Haechan's eyes flicker up, locking onto the man's reflection through the rearview mirror. A metal implant in the shape of a crescent is curved around his left eye, right on his temple. He can't see his other features in the mirror, it being too small to reflect his whole face.

His eyes narrow imperceptibly, before he turns his attention back to the CEO. Haechan smiles beautifully, lashes fluttering as he works his charm on the older male. 

"I heard this gala was a celebration, of sorts," Haechan leans in closer, resting his hand on the other's thigh, "You must've done something big to garner such a party."

Baekbeom chuckles again. 

"You could say that," He leaned forward a little, staring deep into the Escort's eyes. "We made a major breakthrough in some research, research that could be pivotal in winning our little war of the best robotics company in the world."

"And you needed someone like me to help you celebrate? I'm honored, truthfully, but I'm sure you have enough people falling at your feet in order to be at your side."

Baekbeom leaned back, a wide smile framed across his face. 

"You're a perceptive one, aren't you?" He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You are right, I do have lots of people falling to their knees in front of me. But you see, none of them are truthful, at least with you, you'll tell me what you're really after."

"Oh? And what's that?” Haechan cocked an eyebrow, hand playing with a stray curl of hair.

"Money."

The Escort laughed, a bright, pretty tinkling sound. When he finally collected himself, he straightened up and addressed the man sitting across from him. 

"Well,  _ you _ are very perceptive, too, Mr. Kim, if I may say so." 

"Please, just Baekbeom will do,"

Haechan hummed, eyes glittering in the low light. "Alright then, Baekbeom."

Baekbeom flashed him a smile before leaning forward and pressing a button. A small compartment opened up, revealing an assortment of drinks. 

"Champagne, love?” 

Haechan pulled his lip in between his teeth as he smiled. 

"Don't mind if I do,"

The Escort took the stem of the champagne flute in between his fingers. He let out a bright laugh when Baekbeom successfully popped open the bottle. Haechan tipped the glass towards the bottle, prompting the older to start filling his glass. 

“You know, I was surprised that someone as famous as you would pick such a low-level Escort like me,” Haechan took a sip of his champagne as Baekbeom shook his head at his words. 

“To think that one of the top ten Escorts would think that lowly of themselves,” Baekbeom leaned back to look Haechan in the eyes, “You’ve been to parties with famous idols and movie premieres with A-list actors, and you thought you weren’t good enough for someone like me?” 

Haechan shrugged, a sly smile on his lips. “I’ll admit I was surprised when my personal AI told me the news this morning,” 

He looks out the car window, watching the scenery pass by as his mind drifts back to earlier that day. 

  
  


The sun’s rays puncture through the sheer curtains, casting fragments of light around the spacious room. A lone figure sleeps soundly on the bed, sprawled amongst the bed sheets. At the bedside table, a holographic clock ticks onwards. 3 minutes. 2 minutes. 1 minute. 

“Good morning, Neo City Seoul! I’m your host Coco and today we’ll be discussing about the new patron that showed up in our bookings list!” 

The immobile form on the bed groans at the cheery voice, bringing a pillow over their head in annoyance. 

“For Christ’s sakes, Coco, it’s too early for this shit.”

The voice grumbles from under their pillow, as they try to fight the sunlight that starts to flow into the room. On the bed stand stands a ten centimeter tall projection of a chibi deer. The AI smiles brightly as it claps its hooves together, causing the blinds on the windows to roll aside. 

“Oh, don’t be such a grumpy head! We got a big booking for you tonight, one of your biggest, I must say. And it’s all thanks to me, so you don’t have to show me your gratitude just yet.” 

The little deer stands there proudly, arms crossed across its chest. The male rips the pillow from atop their head and glares at the little AI. 

“Coco,” He growls, voice low and warning, “What did you do?” 

Coco smiles winningly, not the least bit fazed by their owner’s aggressive tone. “Just the bestest most delightful-est thing in the world! I got you a booking with one of the wealthiest men in Neo Seoul! The one, the only, Kim Baekbeom of Cyclops Industries!”

As the AI finishes with a flourish of it’s little hooves, a projection of said man pops up beside Coco with fanfare and digital confetti. Haechan stares unmovingly. He fixes the AI with a blunt look, who only wiggles his arms at the picture and smiles brightly.

“Huhhh? Uh-huh? Didn’t I say that you’d eventually catch the eye of one of the big kahunas?” 

Haechan groans, rolling off the bed and onto his feet. He stumbles out of the room and down the hall, Coco’s hyperactive voice following him through the penthouse. 

It’s a not very big penthouse, per se, but it’s big enough for his friends to ask him how he got so lucky. The kitchen is large and spacious, connected to the living room where floor to ceiling window shows him the vast city. 

Haechan’s not sure, how he got to be one of the highest paid Escorts. Being an Escort was not something he wanted to do, it was just what the city had outlined he should do. 

“Oh, come on Hae! Aren’t you happy that you’re actually being recognized for all your hard work?”

Haechan twirled around to face the gleeful apparition. 

“You know, if you weren’t made of light particles I’d throw this apple at you.” 

“See? You’re happy! You just don’t wanna show it!” 

He throws the apple anyways. 

After that, he’d set out to put together a suitable outfit for the event and learn more about his client. He’d never really thought that doing all that extra modeling and advertising work that his optimistic little AI had pushed on him would actually help. 

“You’re pretty well known in my circle, what with all the modeling gigs you’ve scooped up, one could say you’re gunning for the top spot.” 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Haechan smiles shyly, eyes flitting around the car. 

Baekbeom smiles widely, causing them both to fall into a fit of laughter. 

“You know, I like you Haechan,” Baekbeom says when they’ve both calmed down. He tips his glass towards Haechan’s own, “To the start of a very good night.”

The Escort smiles in response before tapping the other’s glass with his own, echoing the other’s sentiment. 

“Sir, we’ve made it to the venue.” A voice breaks the silence.

Baekbeom looks forward and smiles, “Thank you, Mark.”

He looks towards Haechan, a knowing smile on his face. “Well, shall we go?”

“Lead the way.” 

  
  


“This your first one, kid?” 

Haechan looks up and meets eyes with very pretty man, possibly older than him. He has small cat shaped eyes, a petit nose and a pouty smiling mouth. His black hair is styled neatly off his forehead. The man is dressed in a beautiful, floor length, sleeveless pine green dress. It had a very steep v-cut, and the material of the dress was made of a very sheer, lace fabric. A thick black belt was wound around his lean waist. 

The newcomer had the perfect build for the dress, and from the way the other held himself, made Haechan think he was another Escort. He couldn’t help but think that he looked very familiar. Escorts didn’t normally hang out with each other, but most knew about who was the most favoured amongst the patrons. 

He watched as the other Escort sat in the plush seat across the table from him. Haechan narrowed his eyes before he responded.

“How could you tell?”

Cat Eyes smirks, a small laugh falling from his glossed lips. “Hon, you look like you just stepped into the biggest party of the century and don’t know what to do with yourself.”

He twirled an empty wine glass between his fingers. “You’re an Escort, aren’t you?”

Haechan nodded, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Cat Eyes leans his back and laughs, gold painted eyelids fluttering closed. When he collected himself he leaned forward a bit and fixed the other with a secretive smile. “Then act like you own this party.” 

Haechan digests the words carefully, watching as the other flagged a passing waiter down. The waiter filled both their glasses with red wine and left when Cat Eyes murmured a quick, “Thanks a lot, sweetheart.” 

Cat Eyes picks his glass up and takes a sip as Haechan stares at his own, contemplating. 

“Oh, don’t think too much about it. Just, be free. Mingle, laugh, hell, drink if you need to. Just make sure everybody knows who you are.” 

He’s about to ask more when a voice interrupts them. “Ah, there you are, I was wondering where you ran off to.” 

Cat Eyes smiled demurely up at the voice, holding his glass close to his lips. 

“What, you didn’t think I’d leave you now, did you honey?” 

Haechan blinks in shock as he’s met with his current patron’s competitor, Johnny Seo, CEO of Neo Tech Incorporated. He’s dressed simply in a black suit with a bow tie. His dark brown hair is also slicked back, expensive rings decorating his fingers.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, you’ve tried to before.” Johnny responds. Haechan thinks the man might be mad, but when he looks carefully, he sees a hint of playfulness in his eyes and smile as he looks at Cat Eyes. 

This causes the other to smile softly up at the other. “Hmm, but I’ve always come back, you know.” 

Haechan shifts uncomfortably in his seat, feeling like he’s intruding on something when Johnny finally shifts his focus to him now. 

A gentle smile falls on his lips, “I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Johnny Seo, of Neo Tech Incorporated, you must be a new friend that my Escort made. He’s always making new friends when I’m not around.”

Haechan nods numbly, still trying to process why the CEO of Neo Tech would be at his own rival’s party. 

“ I didn’t get your name…?”

“Ah, Haechan, my name’s Haechan Mr. Seo.” 

Johnny chuckled. “Please call me Johnny, Mr. Seo is my father.” 

Haechan nodded again, still dazed by the whole encounter. He watches as Johnny holds his hand out for Cat Eyes to take. The smaller man does, gracefully rising from the chair with his wine glass grasped in his other hand. 

“Well, as a guest and a CEO, I better be with the investors and the people. It was nice meeting you, Haechan-ah.” Johnny smiles softly at him. Cat Eyes winks at him as he’s lead away. 

Haechan stares at their retreating figures until they’ve been absorbed by the crowd. He sits there, staring at all the people before taking his untouched wine glass and downing it. 

He’s halfway past buzzed when a clipped voice pulls him from the inane conversation he’s having with some other men and their own “dates”. 

“Haechan, I’ve come to collect you.” He wobbles a little when he turns around and faces the familiar voice.

It’s the man who was in the driver’s seat of Baekbeom’s car. He’s a young, boyish looking thing, with high cheekbones and black hair slicked back from his forehead. Haechan takes in the rest of his form and notes he’s not lanky, but lean, and slightly built. A plain black suit and tie is his outfit of choice. The most striking thing about him is the way his eyes are blank and dead. They stare at Haechan unseeingly, like he’s not even there. The crescent shaped implant he noticed earlier, is the same shape as many other implants he’s seen on men lining the walls of the ballroom. 

He giggles, walking forward and digging his fingers into the other’s suit jacket. They’re about the same height even with the boots he’s wearing right now. 

“Now, now, sweetheart, don’t get all huffy. Why don’t you take a seat, have a drink with me.” Haechan smiles coyly at the other, knowing how weak men got when he batted his eyelashes at them. 

But the other man only removes his hands calmly from his jacket and fixes the other with a blank stare. The Escort blinks, surprised at how easily the other brushed his advances off. 

“Haechan, I’m here to bring you back to Mr. Kim. He’s been asking for you.” 

Haechan is only a little sulky that he wasn’t able to charm the man in front of him so easily. He refrains from crossing his arms and stomping his foot like a petulant child. Instead, he puts on his mask again and smiles brilliantly at the man. 

“Of course, I guess I got a little carried away. Lead the way, then.” 

The man nods before turning around and starting the directions of where Baekbeom was. Haechan huffs discreetly as the other doesn’t even wait for him. He quickly follows after the other’s weaving form in the crowd.

They’re only a few feet away when Baekbeom catches sight of them. “Ah! Haechan, there you are. I wanted to introduce you to some people.” 

Haechan immediately prances up, and folds himself into the older man’s side. 

“Hello boys,” He greets them, smiling flirtatiously. 

The group of males seems to have become slack-jawed upon seeing him. He laughs, watching as the try to stop staring at his smooth golden skin and long legs. He notices a few of their dates fume silently in jealousy and envy at his appearance. 

“What’s the matter? Pretty boy caught your tongue?” 

Baekbeom laughs at his little quip, while others scramble to compose themselves. 

“He’s a smart little thing, isn't he?”

The group of men chorus their agreements, as their dates huff and roll their eyes. 

Haechan’s grin widens even further at the effect he has on the group. Was this what Cat Eyes meant? By making the party his? 

He’s pulled from his thoughts as suddenly Baekbeom turns. “Thank you, Mark, you can return to your position around the perimeter. I’ll call you if I need anything.” 

Haechan watches as the stiff man nods briskly and bows, before turning around and disappearing. 

“They don’t say much, do they?” A wiry, old man says. 

Baekbeom laughs, “No, they don’t. They’re very good at their job, though, you could say.”

“I don’t know how you can stand them, Baekbeom, I had to go back to regular old security because they kept freaking out my wife.” Another man, tall and broad, with a stout neck said curiously. 

The woman, a beautiful young redhead in question, dressed in a pink evening gown, snorts. 

“Watchdogs are emotionless,” She starts, voice haughty and nasal, “I don’t care how good they are at their job if they’re just gonna stare blankly at you whenever you make a request.” 

“Watchdogs…?” Haechan murmurs, a confused look on his face. Baekbeom hears his little utterance and hums. 

“Ah, that’s right, you probably haven’t seen them around before,” Haechan looks up at the older man with confusion painted across his face, “They’re basically better, more advanced versions of us, practically cyborgs, almost.” 

Haechan blinks, craning his head to look at the edges of the ballroom where a few of them are scattered. Baekbeom’s right, all of them have the same dead eyes and blank faces, same black suits and metal implant embedded in their temples. He finds Mark, amongst the other’s. 

“They rarely speak, and have specialized coding in their brains to make them the best at their jobs. They only follow orders from the one they’re assigned to. You could say they’re human robots.”

The Escort nods, slowly turning away from where Mark’s dutifully standing. 

The rest of the party goes by quickly, and by the time the nights over, Haechan thinks he’s got the hang of this gala thing. Baekbeom isn’t that bad of client, either. He could get used to this life. Of course, if that’s what Baekbeom wanted. His contract, well, it wasn’t like most Escorts. 

“So, how was your fist gala, Haechan?” Baekbeom asked as they strolled leisurely back to the car. Haechan had his arm looped with Baekbeom’s, playing his part. 

Mark was a few feet ahead of them, striding purposefully towards the car. Periodically he would touch the implant on his left temple and murmur quietly. 

Haechan hummed as he pondered the CEO’s question. “Well, I wouldn’t mind doing this again, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Baekbeom laughed again, “Like I said, always the perceptive one, aren’t we?”

He stopped in front of the car, opening the door for Haechan. The younger smiled in response before sliding into the backseat. When both were settled into the backseat Baekbeom spoke. 

“And so I was wondering, if you’d like to make this arrangement permanent?”

Haechan blinked, surprised by the proposal. He knew that many of the top Escorts had permanent arrangements with a few clients. 

He can hear Coco’s voice in the back of his head, telling him to accept the proposal. This was a once in a lifetime chance, possibly. When was he ever gonna land a job opportunity like this in the near future? Haechan releases a shaky breath, staring resolutely at the older man who stares at him expectantly. 

“Okay, I accept your offer.”

Baekbeom breaks out into a wide grin, leaning forward and placing a hand on the other’s thigh. Haechan stiffens, before resuming his playful front. 

“Now, now, did you even read my contract? I’m not that kind of Escort, dear,”

Baekbeom’s eyes show disappointment momentarily, before he backs off. He coughs, embarrassed by his behaviour or put off by Haechan’s unwillingness. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, it must’ve slipped my mind.”

There’s a moment of awkward silence, before Baekbeom returns his gaze back to Haechan’s. 

“I suppose asking you to lunch would be too forward of me, then?” 

Haechan laughed, shaking his head at Baekbeom’s words. 

“Baekbeom, dear, you’re the client, I’ll do whatever you want as long as its outlined in my contract. So no, lunch isn’t too forward of you.” 

Baekbeom released a shaky laugh before ruffling his hair. He turned to the front of the car. 

“Mark, tomorrow at 12 you’ll be picking Haechan up for lunch, understood?” 

“Affirmative, sir. Is there anything else?” 

“No, Mark, will talk more back at the company.”

Haechan raised an eyebrow. “Working again so soon? You’ve just came from a party, I’m sure it can wait.”

With a smile Baekbeom shook his head. 

“A company like mine never sleeps, Haechan, you should come check it out sometime, I’ll give you a tour.”

“Sounds like another date.” Haechan said with a smile, twirling a ring around his finger. 

A comfortable silence blanketed them for a bit until the car stopped and Mark spoke. 

“Sir, we’ve arrived at Haechan’s residence.”

“Ah, I see,” Baekbeom sighed, patting his leg, “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch then?” 

“Tomorrow then,” Haechan said, reaching behind himself for the door handle. He smoothly exited the car, closing the door behind him without another look.

He walked up to the complex’s door where the doorman greeted him. He smiled in response before going through the doors. After that, his facade fell completely, a bored look replacing his flirtatious demeanor. 

As he rode the elevator up to his suite, all he could see when he closed his eyes were blank eyes and crescent shaped implants.


	2. The Second Name

Haechan stares unseeingly out the window, curled up in one of the armchairs in the living room. It’s a sunny day today, the sun shining brightly without deterrent. There’s not a single cloud in the sky yet the sky still looks a ghastly shade of lukewarm blue. Even with the view, there were still metal monoliths dotting the skyline. The sky was usually obscured by clouds and buildings, sunlight a rarity in the city. It was days like these that made Haechan miss home. 

He has the lunch date today with Baekbeom. He’s already decided what he’s wearing; a simple tan short-sleeved dress shirt tucked into some white cotton shorts and brogues to pair with it. Haechan doesn’t need to fret about anything when he has everything in order. Coco had helped him first thing in the morning to put the outfit together so he didn’t have to worry about it a few hours before it was time.

Speaking of the AI, Coco was probably off running diagnostics on the security system and checking his schedule for the next month and a half. Haechan had been gifted the AI when he was done his training. 

It was the first gift he got as an Escort. 

Training, was different. You were picked based on an aptitude test done to see if you had the traits and characteristics, plus the intelligence to do the job. Sometimes your background factored in to help you get picked. Everyone took the test at age 16. It literally spelt out the rest of your life. People rarely got to choose what they wanted to be now. It was all predetermined. They were just lines of code outlined by a programmer, inputted into a computer and forced to make it run. 

He trained for two years, until he was 18 to become an Escort. That’s how long the training period was, and he remembered every second of it. Every etiquette lesson, every dreaded posture lesson. He remembered it all. 

He’s snapped out of his thinking when he hears the elevator ding. Haechan turns and is met with his best friend Na Jaemin, a fellow Escort. Trotting beside him is his personal AI assistant and guardian, Basil, a gruff and stern robotic wolf. 

Personal AI assistants could transfer their artificial consciousness into a physical body to keep up with their masters. Basil’s body was made to look exactly like a real wolf, right down to the faux fur and the titanium claws. He was built for security and protection. Coco, well, was made for something, alright. He could never figure out what his function was. 

“What are you doing looking so down for?” Jaemin quipped, cheerily dropping some shopping bags onto the kitchen island. Basil huffed, padding over towards Haechan who leaned over the armrest to pat the wolf.

“Good morning, Haechan.” Basil’s voice was that of an old and regal man, oozing with elegance and power. 

“Morning Baz,” He murmured back. Haechan looked back at Jaemin who regarded him expectantly.

“Well? You just had an appointment with one of the wealthiest and not to mention, one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Korea, and you’ve got nothing to say to your best friend since high school?”

Haechan scoffed, hand idly combing through Basil’s fur. 

“You just want to know if I slept with him,” He leaned back in his chair and motioned at himself, “You think I’d be here if I did? I didn’t, I don’t do that anymore, you know that.”

Jaemin pouted at Haechan's response. 

“Anyways, where were you last night? You didn’t answer me right away when I got home from the gala. Usually you’re all over me before I even get home because you wanna know all the details. You’ve been doing that for the past two weeks.”

Jaemin had begun studiously looking whatever it was in the bags he had brought. 

“Oh, I had a client, you know, the usual, it’s nothing really. I’ve been busy, you’ve been busy its fine-”

While Jaemin prattled on, Haechan squinted at him, looking over his friend’s outfit. He crossed his arms when he saw an unfamiliar ring and necklace on his friend’s form. Haechan looked from Jaemin’s face and back to the jewelry with growing suspicion. 

“That’s a nice ring you got there, Jaem, is it new?” He asked, cutting his friend off mid-ramble. 

Jaemin startled, before looking down at his hand. A wide grin broke out onto his face, as he admired the piece. 

“You like it? I got it as a present from Je-” Jaemin cut himself off abruptly in horror while Haechan rose from his seat in mock outrage. 

“I knew it! I knew it, I knew it! You _ are _ seeing that investor’s son, aren't you!?”

“_ What _!” Jaemin squawked, hands flying up in defence. “No, no I am not! I did not say that-” 

The movement caused by Jaemin’s arms waving around caused the collar of his shirt to slide down and expose a litter of love bites adorning his collar bones. 

Haechan shrieked, pointing at his friend in horror. 

“You did sleep with him! Oh my god Na Jaemin you-” Haechan cut himself off as he charged towards his friend. Jaemin screamed, ducking past the island and ending up on the opposite side of the it from Haechan. 

He raised his hands placatingly in Haechan’s direction. Haechan gripped the edge of the island, glaring at his friend. 

“Okay, okay!” Jaemin breathed, “Let’s talk about this first!” 

“Oh, we’re gonna talk about this, alright! About how you forgot to tell your best friend you were sleeping with Lee Seokmin’s son! Do you understand how betrayed I feel right now?”

Jaemin smiled sheepishly, before speaking. “That’s why I brought gifts!” 

He brandished his hand towards the bags on the counter, which only caused Haechan to growl. 

“Na Jaemin-you are dead to me!” He roared as he lunged forward. 

Basil could only sigh, as he lay curled up on the living room carpet. His ears twitched minutely at the sounds of their little fight. 

“They never change, do they?”

After a brief scuffle that ended with Haechan giving Jaemin a headlock, they had retired to the living room couches. Haechan sat expectantly across from his friend, arms and legs crossed as he glared at the other. He tapped his fingers along his arms as he waited for his friend to explain himself.

“Well? You gonna tell me what the two of you have been up to the past few weeks, then?” Haechan inquired, eyebrow raising as he watched a goofy grin appear on Jaemin’s face.

“He’s been taking me out on dates,” Jaemin sighed dreamily, resting his head on his arm, “Taking me to the most expensive restaurants, showering me with gifts, Hae, he’s literally the sweetest.”

Haechan’s eyebrows raised at the love-stricken look on his face, it was quite similar to one he had seen on someone recently... 

“Oh? All that for some sex? Wow, he sure knows how to get into a guy’s pants.”

Jaemin sat up, an interesting expression painted on his face. 

“It’s not like that! He really likes me, I think,” Jaemin started out strong with his voice, but it petered out near the end. He slumped back in his seat, Basil coming up and nudging his large body against Jaemin’s legs in comfort. 

Haechan’s features softened, watching his friend in worry. 

Jaemin sighed. “He treats me differently, way differently than any of my previous patrons. I can be myself around him, not Nana, just Jaemin.”

There was a thick silence that enveloped them afterwards, both Escorts lost in their thoughts. Escort life was hard. Having relationships was the most difficult part of the job. Mostly because you could never tell who was being truthful with their feelings, them, or yourself. 

Escorts put on personalities like it was makeup. Tweaking and tailoring their default identity to each of their clients like it was no big deal. Sometimes, they were so into their personas that it was hard to figure out what was real and what was fake about themselves. It was hard to separate themselves from the job they had been groomed to do and the person they were before it. 

With a sigh, Haechan looked up at Jaemin and spoke. “Jaem, if he really makes you happy, and if he really wants to have a relationship with you, then I fully support you. Just know, that if he breaks your heart, I’m not above egging his most expensive car.”

Jaemin perked up from his chair, leaning forward with a wide grin. His eyes twinkling in glee. “Really? You’re serious? Thank you Haechan, thank you.”

He lunged from his seat, startling Basil and wrapped his arms around Haechan’s form. The other choked, not entirely surprised by the sudden affection displayed by his friend. Jaemin squeezed Haechan and smooched him on the cheek. When he was done he leaned back and gave him a serious look. 

“Alright, it’s your turn. How was your very first gala with the Kim Baekbeom?” 

Haechan shrugged, looking at his nails in disinterest. 

“It was pretty okay, I guess. Too many leering old men with their supermodel trophy wives,” 

Jaemin raised his eyebrow, watching as Haechan lit up as he remembered something. 

“Ah! You won’t believe who I met there though,” he leaned forward as if what he was about to say was of the utmost importance. “Johnny Seo, of Neo Tech was there!” 

“No way, you’re fucking lying to me.” Jaemin gasped. “He was not there, the hell would he be doing at his rival's gala?” 

Haechan shrugged again, looking at Jaemin with wide eyes. “Yeah, but you know the interesting part? He was here with an Escort, and they looked pretty cozy together. I’m pretty sure he was one of the top five!”

Jaemin hit him. “Shut the fuck up, Johnny Seo in a secret relationship with one of the top five Escorts? Now that’s fucking news,” 

Jaemin sat back thoughtfully, “I wonder why no one has said anything in the tabloids about it? Surely they’re not that good at keeping their relationship a secret. I swear Jeno and I almost got caught like a bazillion times in the past two weeks by paparazzi!” 

Haechan snorted, crossing his arms against his chest. 

“I’m surprised too, usually you’re on the front page almost every two weeks for something you did.” 

Jaemin looked at him critically, before throwing a couch pillow at him. Haechan squawked when it hit him in the face, causing him to tumble off the couch. He landed on the floor with a grunt, already eyeing the other in contempt. Jaemin smiled prettily back at him. With a huff he pushed himself up and carefully worded his next sentence.

“Jaem, you ever hear of ‘Watchdogs’?” 

Jaemin hummed, looking up at the ceiling carefully. “Yeah, aren’t they like a super secret and special security firm rented out by the government, for, like politicians and celebrities?” 

Haechan picked at the carpet thoughtfully, Jaemin’s eyes now fixated on him. With a gasp Jaemin spoke. 

“Don’t tell me you saw one!” 

Haechan hummed, eyes glazing over as he remembered the curious man at Baekbeom’s side. “Baekbeom has one, he’s a little, odd, I guess.” 

Jaemin smiled knowingly as he slid down the couch to seat himself beside the other on the floor. 

“He was cute wasn’t he?”

With a cough, Haechan started to sputter in defence. “What-? No, he was fucking creepy that’s what. His eyes were so dead and he barely spoke more than five words.”

“Well, that’s good, I heard they’re no better than robots. Bet he actually needs to recharge like one too. Anyways, don’t get yourself involved with a Watchdog, no one’s ever been know to change their ways.”

Haechan nodded noncommittally at Jaemin’s words, mind still locked on those dark, soulless eyes. There was a chirp, as Coco suddenly appeared on one of the many holo-spots built in around the penthouse.

“T-minus 60 minutes ‘till the chauffeur arrives, Haechan! Better start getting ready!” 

Coco finished his little sentence off with a salute, brightening when he saw Jaemin. 

“Hey! Hi Jaemin, hi Basil! What’re you doing here?” 

“Hi Coco,” Jaemin greeted sweetly. Haechan looked at Jaemin in disgust as he greeted the peppy AI with a soft smile. “Just came by to say hello, brought a few gifts with as well.” 

Coco perked up at the sound of gifts.

“Oh, anything for little ole' me?” The AI said shyly, swinging one of his legs back and forth, hooves clasped behind his back. 

Jaemin chuckled, getting up and going over to the abandoned shopping bags on the kitchen island. He rummaged around in a few, before he found what he was looking for. The other pulled out a stack of the latest releases in video games and watched as the AI’s eyes widened in glee. 

“Oh my god-thank you thank you thank you!” The AI hopped over to the hologram projector in the kitchen island and gazed at the video games in awe. 

Heachan scoffed, watching as Jaemin cooed over the little AI. 

Jaemin giggled watching as Haechan seethed over on the floor. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Coco will share with you.” 

Haechan threw a throw pillow at the other, smiling in satisfaction when it collided with the other’s face. 

Jaemin stayed until Haechan had to leave. He had whistled and complemented Haechan on his outfit of choice when he came out almost 45 minutes later. 

Haechan had preened, until his mood was soured when a little robotic chibi deer rounded the corner. 

“Oh, you are not coming with me.” Haechan said sternly, fixing the little stuffed toy with a glare. Both Basil and Jaemin watched amused as Coco huffed in annoyance, his mannerisms almost cartoon like. 

“Of course I’m coming! The only reason I let you go last night by yourself was because it was your first appointment with him. Now that we’ve settled that he’s a permanent client I have to abide by the rules and make sure you are safe when in the presence of him.” 

Haechan squinted confusedly at Coco, “Coco, you’re literally the size of a kid’s teddy bear, I doubt you can do much if he tries to put a hand on me.” 

Coco stomped his foot frustratedly. “Hey! Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I won’t whoop his ass if he touches you wrong!” 

Haechan rolled his eyes as Jaemin giggled and Basil sighed at the little AI. 

“Fine, whatever, just make sure you have the right of mind to call the police, go it?” 

“You got it, boss!” Coco saluted Haechan, a proud smile on his face as his chest puffed up. 

“I am so screwed,” Haechan muttered under his breath as he took in the tiny robotic toy with exasperation.

The moment was cut short when the intercom buzzed and a holographic projection of the Watchdog from last night appeared. 

“Haechan, I have come to escort you to Mr. Kim. I am waiting out front with the car, shall I come and get you?” 

Jaemin raised his eyebrows in surprise as he took in the Watchdog’s appearance. 

_ You lied he’s super hot, _Jaemin mouthed at the other. Haechan looked over at Jaemin and rolled his eyes at him. He turned back to the Watchdog, his persona slipping on easily. 

“No, that’s alright, I’ll be down in a sec.” He smiled prettily at the screen, hoping to incite a reaction out of the other. 

All Mark did was blink once before speaking, not a trace of emotion on his face, “Good, I shall see you in the foyer, then.” 

He signed off with an abrupt click, Haechan staring in shock at the rude gesture. 

Haechan turned to look at Jaemin, who shrugged in response. “Quite the charmer, huh?”

Haechan let his head fall back, a groan falling from his lips. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Haechan saw Mark standing beside the front desk. Behind the desk was the clerk, whose eyes flickered back and forth between her computer screen and the Watchdog nervously. 

Haechan smiled as he walked up to the Watchdog. “Well isn’t it nice to see you again, huh, darling?” 

Mark stared at Haechan blankly, who was feeling his smile start to twitch slightly at the other’s lack of emotion. The three lights on Mark’s implant flickered a bit, as if he was thinking. 

“Wow, you sure are big.” 

Mark blinked, eyes sliding down to the small little robot standing beside Haechan. 

“Everyone is big to you, Coco.” Haechan spoke through gritted teeth. “Don’t mind him, that’s my personal AI, Coco. Coco, say ‘hello’.”

The little android waved cutely, a bright smile on his face. “Hi! My name’s Coco!” 

Haechan laughed, a little forced, as Mark stared at them both. 

“Isn’t he cute?” 

Mark cocked his head to the side before looking at Haechan. 

“Mr. Kim is expecting us, we should leave now.”

The Watchdog brushed past the Escort, not even glancing back to see if the other was following him. 

Haechan felt the smile slip off his face and allowed himself to glower at the wall for second. With a deep breath, he felt himself slip back into his persona with ease, and motioned for Coco to come with him. He walked out of the building and found Mark standing by the car door, waiting for him. Mark opened the door and Haechan slid into the back seat, Coco jumping up and following. 

Mark closed the door without a word, Haechan watching his movements as he rounded the car and slid into the driver’s seat. He started the car without preamble and turned into the street. 

From the way the other was studiously doing his job, Haechan could tell it was gonna be a long drive. Coco sat beside Haechan, a holographic screen projected from his arm floating in front of him. He hummed along to some pop song, idly scrolling through Haechan’s schedule. 

Haechan took his phone out from his bag and opened up his social media account. His notifications were packed with likes and comments on his latest picture. It was a shot of his outfit from last night’s gala, people in the replies fawning over him and his clothes. He exited the photo and clicked on the trending, familiar names jumping out at him. He thumbed through the timeline, uninterested and bored out of his mind. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, he put his phone back and regarded the Watchdog in the driver’s seat. Mark gripped the steering wheel, eyes focused intently on the road. He was wearing a black suit and tie again, white dress shirt immaculate. His black hair was neatly combed across his forehead. The implant’s LEDs flickered periodically, the three blue lights blinking on and off every few seconds.

He wondered if Watchdog’s had any other enhancements. If their skeletons were lined with metal, eyes holding little cameras that zoomed in and out. If his brain was interlined with wires and code, more computer than organic. If there even was a man inside of that head. The Watchdog intrigued him, something that no one had done in years. There was something about the stony faced man that made him curious. 

Haechan feels the car stop, and watches as Mark gets out of the car. His eyes follow the other as he comes around to his side of the car. Mark opens the car door for Haechan, who smiles in response, picking Coco up with him. 

“Thanks!” Coco chirps at Mark, who regards the tiny robot with a blank look. The AI shrinks a little in Haechan’s hold at the passive expression on the Watchdog’s face. He looks from Coco and then Haechan before speaking. 

“Mr. Kim is waiting for you over this way,” Mark says blandly, closing the door behind Haechan and starting over to the building. 

Haechan follows Mark, annoyance building in his body. Coco just hums happily, twisting in Haechan’s hold to look around. Mark leads them over to the reception, where a stern looking woman stands. 

“Reservation for Mr. Kim Baekbeom?” 

The woman looks up and her hands fumble with whatever she was holding as she takes in the steely gaze of the Watchdog. Her composure cracks as she stutters through her words. 

“Ah-yes, right this way, sir.” 

She scurries off towards the stairs, Mark dutifully following her. Haechan trails behind the pair, both him and Coco taking in the establishment. They follow the woman up the stairs to the second level, where she weaves in and out of tables towards the balcony. 

Haechan sees Baekbeom before the woman shows them the table. The cat eyed man in sitting at a two person table. He has a cup placed in front of him, as he scrolls through his holo-tablet. Baekbeom doesn’t notice them until the receptionist is right in front of the table. 

“Here you are,” She stammers. Nervous, she turns to look at Baekbeom who smiles up at her, gratefully, “Your guest is here.”

“Thank you Mina,”

She bows quickly before rushing off again. Baekbeom turns to Haechan with a smile. He stands up and greets the other warmly. 

“Hello, again, I hope you enjoyed the party last night.”

“Oh, it was a joy, thank you for inviting me.” Haechan smiled prettily at the other, arms adjusting Coco who squirmed in excitement. 

Baekbeom gestured behind him at the table, “Well, shall we sit?”

Haechan nodded, following the other and sitting across from him. Mark stood at the perimeter of the balcony, hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed the area. Haechan could see the other out of the corner of his eye, a statue out of place in a sea of moving people. 

“So, I see you’ve brought someone with you,” Baekbeom started, motioning over to where Coco was standing dutifully beside Mark. 

Haechan laughed, hand reaching for his water glass. “Yes, that’s Coco, my personal AI. He insisted he’d come today.”

“He’s a cute thing, what’s his function?” 

“Definitely not security if that’s what you’re asking,” Haechan quipped back, watching as Baekbeom dissolved into small chuckles. 

“You are right about that, he is a little, small for that job.” 

Baekbeom stared at the pair, seemingly deep in thought before he snapped out of it and returned his attention back to the Escort. 

“Well, shall we order?”

“We shall.”

Lunch was a seemingly simple affair, Haechan easily starting conversation with Baekbeom. He did find his eyes wandering back to Mark, who stood like a sentry. The other was immovable, immune to Coco’s constant chatter and pestering. Haechan was impressed with the other’s patience, if it had been him he’d have already chucked Coco off the balcony. 

When lunch is done, Baekbeom escorts Haechan out of the restaurant, their conversation never halting. The man stops and turns to look at Haechan.

“I was thinking, since I have some time left, if you’d like a tour of the company?” He asked, eyebrows raised questioningly. 

Haechan blinked, surprised before he responded.

“I don’t have anything after this, so I think I would.” 

Baekbeom smiled, yellow cat’s eyes glinting at the answer. 

“Right this way, then.” He said, steering the other to the car. 

The building was a tall metal monolith, made entirely of glass and steel. The logo for the company; a single eye above the company’s name, was made of neon yellow lights. It was placed a little above the middle of the front of the building. 

Coco gasped in awe, vibrating excitedly in Haechan’s lap as he took in the headquarters for one of the world’s leading producers in AI and robotics technology. Haechan regarded it in mild interest, not really looking forward to hearing the endless amounts of praise that were to fall from Baekbeom’s lips about his company. But it was his job, so he put on his best smile and geared himself up for a scintillating tour of the company. 

The car was stopped in front of the building, where Haechan watched as another Watchdog appeared from the front doors of the building. It was a woman this time, a passive, blanked face woman. She wore a suit similar to Mark’s and the same implant was on her temple. Her hair was a bright silver and tied in a bun. While her eyes were a cold gray. She was surprisingly tall, almost an inch shorter than Baekbeom, but still much taller than Haechan. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Kim.” The woman greeted, her voice dull and robotic, as they exited the car. The tall woman bowed briskly, before straightening up, back rigid. 

“Hello, Jimin, I hope everything was taken care of while I was out for lunch?” 

The woman, Jimin, blinked twice, before speaking. “Yes sir. There were no problems regarding the second phase of testing for the new product. Do you wish to see the first round of results?”

Baekbeom shook his briefly, “No thank you Jimin, I’m still on break. I’ll look at them after I give our guest here a little tour.” 

Jimin flicked her eyes over to Haechan, who felt his body freeze up at the frosty look on the other’s face. 

“I see.” She intoned, the lights on her implant flickering. “Then I shall return to the lab and oversee that there are no problems or outside interference regarding the testing.”

Jimin bowed once, before turning around briskly and heading back inside. Haechan breathed a sigh of relief when the icy woman was out of sight. His muscles seemed to loosen, as they had suddenly become tense when the metallic woman had appeared. She was odd, and just like Mark. Too formal, too polite, and too rigid.

Haechan looked towards Baekbeom, who smiled gently at him. 

“That was Jimin,” He explained, “She’s more of a personal secretary than a Watchdog.”

Haechan nodded in response, still a little disturbed by the other’s demeanour. 

“Should we head inside?” Baekbeom asked, extending his arm out for Haechan to take. 

Taking Baekbeom’s offered arm, the two started leisurely towards the front entrance of the building. Mark followed close behind, like a stiff centurion guarding its king. 

The building was even more interesting inside. There were metal art installations hanging from the ceiling, the whole lobby bustling with people. Watchdogs were stationed along the perimeter of the lobby, and possibly in other areas of the building as well. 

“Welcome, to Cyclops Industries.”

Baekbeom lead Haechan towards the elevators. They were made entirely out of glass and metal, much like everything in the building was. Haechan turned his head around, subtly surprised by the architecture. It was as if the entire building was not of this era. It looked far more complex and futuristic than what most buildings of the time looked like now. 

They entered the elevator, where Coco jumped out of Haechan’s arms to look through the glass walls. The AI was enraptured by the complexity of the building, and excited to see the innermost workings of the company. 

Baekbeom was prattling on about an introduction of sorts, but Haechan was not paying attention. Instead, his eyes wandered over to the Watchdog just a few inches away. Mark stood stock still as always, eyes fixated ahead. It barely looked as if he was breathing, much less even moving. 

Haechan was pulled from his staring when the elevator stopped. Baekbeom led Haechan onto the floor, where more employees scurried about the hallway. The floor was white, and most of the walls were made of frosted glass. 

“This is the less exciting area of the company, the offices. It’s usually where all of our stock brokers, penny pushers, and interns work.”

Haechan nodded, as he was led through two doors into a wide office space. It was a maze of cubicles, and white collar workers hustling and bustling about. Baekbeom smiled and politely greeted a few workers, who looked surprised to see their boss on the floor. Haechan smiled beautifully at everyone who stared; which was most of the floor as Baekbeom led them to the other end of the level. 

“We’ll skip the next few floors as that’s just more offices, but I assure you things are about to-” Baekbeom was cut off when a ringing permeated the air. He broke off from Haechan, and walked a little away from the others. With a sigh, he picked up his phone. 

“Yes? I see. And there’s no other way? Alright, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Baekbeom turned around and regarded Haechan sheepishly. The Escort raised his eyebrows, waiting for the other’s explanation. 

“It seems I’m going to have to cut this tour short, I hope you’ll forgive me, but duty calls.”

Haechan just shrugged his shoulders, “You have a company to run, people to meet. I understand.” 

Baekbeom nodded at the other’s answer. He stood there deep in thought before he brightened up. 

“Why doesn’t Mark show you the rest of the building, and I’ll see if I can come see you before you leave?” 

Haechan had half a mind to object, but realized this was his job, and he couldn’t really say no to something as silly as a little tour. Especially if it was done by a Watchdog. 

“Why not? I’m sure he doesn’t mind, right darling?” 

Haechan turned towards the Watchdog who regarded the pair with blank eyes. 

“Of course not. Mark, please show Haechan the rest of the company.”

Mark nodded, “As you wish, sir.” 

“Good, I’ll see you soon?” 

Haechan grinned, walking up to the other and patting his arm. “Of course, just call me.” 

Baekbeom smiled down at the other, before turning and walking down the hall. They watched until the other had disappeared around the corner. 

“I guess it’s just you and me now, darling.” Haechan drawled, turning to the Watchdog. Mark stared at Haechan before pressing the up button on the elevator. Haechan deflated at the other’s lack of reaction. Coco just hummed happily, now sitting in Haechan’s tote bag. 

“I determined the next place Mr. Kim would show you would be the labs.”

“Oh? Isn’t that a breach of security, though? Aren’t the labs full of top secret tech that we’re not allowed to see?” 

Mark turned to Haechan, piercing through his very being with his steely gaze. Haechan gulped, silenced, but not deterred. The other simply walked into the elevator with no preamble, Haechan following him. 

“Guess he doesn’t appreciate my humour,” He whispered down towards Coco. The AI looked up and only chuckled at the other. Haechan glowered. 

The labs were entirely more interesting than the offices. The elevator led straight into a hallway lined with rooms made of glass. Technicians and scientists in lab coats could be seen through the glass, dutifully working on whatever product or enhancement they were assigned to. 

Coco jumped out of Haechan’s purse and pressed himself against the glass of one of the windows. 

“This is where most of the theorizing and development happens, testing is done on a different level, which I will not show you as you do not have the clearance for it.” 

Mark walked down the hallway, rattling off facts like a documentary about the labs. Haechan was only half listening, too enraptured by the technology being created in the labs. Coco waddled a little behind the pair, optics soaking in every piece of technology with glee. Suddenly he ran towards a window and squealed in glee. 

“Look look!” He trilled excitedly, causing Haechan to stop and see what the other was fussing over. 

In the lab was a young man, with delicate features. He had glasses perched atop his nose, gray blue hair styled off his forehead. He was tapping away on a computer, various wires connected to it. The wires were connected to a metal body of sorts, which could not be seen clearly from where they stood. 

“That is Dr. Lee Taeyong, head of the AI department.” 

Haechan jumped from the sudden voice over his shoulder, looking over and seeing Mark standing behind him. 

The doctor in question looked up and saw them. He smiled brightly and then ushered them inside with his hand. 

Mark entered the lab steadily, Haechan a few steps behind him. Coco bounded in, immediately going towards the object lying on the table. 

“Hello Mark! Long time no see, how are you?” Taeyong greeted the Watchdog warmly, much to the confusion of Haechan. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Lee. I see your new project is progressing well.” 

Taeyong giggled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Oh, call me Taeyong, Mark. How long have we known each other for?” 

“2 years, 5 months, 1 week and 4 days.” Mark replied without missing a beat. 

Haechan blinked at the exact response. Taeyong just laughed at the Watchdog, patting the other on the shoulder. Mark curiously looked at the other as he did, before resuming his steely persona. 

“Haechan! Look! It’s another AI robot!” Coco yelled excitedly from where he was perched on the desk beside the object in question. 

Taeyong whirled around at the little voice, eyes glistening when he took in the petite robot. 

“You’re an Escort robot, aren’t you?” Taeyong regarded the other with interest before turning to Haechan. 

“Is he yours?” 

Haechan huffed. “Unfortunately, yes.” 

Taeyong chuckled at that, holding up a scanner to Coco. He hummed as he took in the readings from the AI. 

“He’s definitely not Cyclops tech, that’s for sure. Where did you get him?”

Haechan stiffened, before he responded.

“It was a gift for after I was done training, I don’t know. They just hand you a robot.” 

Taeyong nodded before his attention went back to his project. 

“Well, you’re AI isn’t wrong,” Taeyong started, placing a hand on the object. “It is an AI, but it’s a little different.” 

Haechan cocked his eyebrow. “How so? It looks like any other robot I’ve seen.” 

Taeyong laughed again. He seemed to do that a lot. Laugh, that is. 

“Outside, yes. It does look like every robot you’ve seen. But it’s what’s inside that make its so special.” 

The doctor moved to the computer, before pressing a couple of keys on the laptop. A holo-screen flickered to life in front of them. There was a projection of a human brain floating before them. A bunch of other diagrams popped up beside the hologram, not making much sense to Haechan. 

“You see, I’m trying to create a living being solely comprised of programming. A being that has no limits, no restrictions, but acts with emotion and feeling. The first, thinking and feeling AI.” 

Haechan eyes widened imperceptibly. “Isn’t that like, impossible? Didn’t they try to do that years ago but it backfired on them? The AI went nuts and tried to kill them, didn’t it?” 

Taeyong wrung his hands together nervously. “Well, yes. But they had it all wrong. They thought that they had to input information about feelings and human experiences into its programming, but that created a dissonance in what the researchers were trying to teach the AI. They didn’t let the AI teach itself, with outside help. If they let the AI grow up, so to speak, like a child, then maybe the AI would understand more of what the researchers were trying to teach it.”

Haechan cocked his eyebrows at the little tangent the doctor went off on. “And what were they trying to teach the robot?” 

“Compassion.” 

The Escort snorted. “Yeah, but don’t robots have that already? Like isn’t it programmed into them? Coco can feel compassion.” 

Taeyong smiled. It was a weird smile, unfinished and secretive. “Coco, is programmed to know what compassion is, and how it works. But not how it feels like.” 

“If you’re in danger, Coco immediately calls the police, or if you hurt yourself he consequently calls the hospital. He’s not doing that because he feels or understands your pain, he’s doing that because you are his master, and he was programmed to look after you.”

Haechan felt an uncomfortable feeling crawl up his throat at Taeyong’s words. He felt sick, and angry. He wasn’t sure why he felt angry, or what it was about the words that Taeyong spoke that made him feel so disgusted. 

“Take Mark for example,” Taeyong motioned over to the Watchdog who had stood silently throughout the whole conversation, “He’s human, he knows what compassion feels like, but he’s also been reprogrammed to act neutral to every one but his client. Mark doesn’t know what compassion is anymore because his brain has been rewired and rewritten to solely focus on one person, much like Coco.”

“So you’re saying Mark’s not human anymore?” 

Taeyong smiled widely at him. “I never said that.”

Haechan felt cold, eyes flickering over at Mark who had remained the same even as they had discussed his innermost workings in front of him.

Taeyong clapped his hands together, causing the hologram to close. “How about I show how it works?”

Coco squealed. “Really? That’s awesome.”

Taeyong motioned for Haechan to come over to the table. Haechan slowly approached the table, still uneasy. 

“Well, let’s get started!” 

They left quickly after the demonstration, Haechan too weirded out by the conversation with the doctor, and Mark too hung up on completing the tour. Coco was a little put out after being dragged away from the labs, still intent on looking at all the technology the floor had to offer. 

The rest of the tour went by without Haechan making any quips. He was too deep in his thoughts that he was surprised that when he finally pulled himself from his head, they were back in the lobby. Haechan looked at Mark who stared back at him lifelessly. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Haechan’s phone broke the silence. 

The Escort quickly opened his bag and dug out his phone. He pressed the answer button, and watched as Baekbeom’s face appeared. 

“I see you’re done with the tour, how was it? I’m sorry I couldn't be there for the rest of it.”

Haechan shook his head, smiling calmly at the other. “It was fine, interesting, but fine. I very much enjoyed it.” 

Baekbeom breathed a sigh of relief before he spoke. “Well I am glad you enjoyed it. There’s just one thing I have to tell you.” 

Heachan perked up, interested in what the CEO was going to say.

“I noticed that you only have Coco, is that right?” Haechan nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. “Since we decided that this would be a more permanent arrangement, I’ve transferred Mark over to you.” 

Haechan tried not to choke. “I’m sorry, what? I don’t think I quite follow, Baekbeom dear,” 

Baekbeom chuckled in response. “I mean, Mark will be your bodyguard from now on, he’s under your control now.” 

“Ah, I see. Thank you, Baekbeom, but I doubt this is really necessary…” Haechan trailed off, looking at the Watchdog in question out of the corner of his eye. 

“I insist, it’s perfectly fine. Besides, everyone knows about how I brought you to the gala last night. People will think that targeting you will be a sure fire way to get to me and I just don’t want you to get unintentionally involved.”

“Oh.” Haechan said simply. 

“Think of it as a precaution, okay?” Haechan swallowed thickly before nodding.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon, maybe not in the next few days, but soon. Goodbye Haechan.”

“Goodbye, love.” Haechan waved at the projection until it vanished. His demeanour instantly changed as he whirled around and stared at Mark. Mark stared back, unperturbed by the look Haechan was giving him. Haechan groaned, head falling back as he pondered how he got roped into this situation. 

The drive home was quiet. Apparently, Baekbeom had decided that Mark would be his bodyguard after the gala last night. Mark had already packed everything he deemed essential that morning when Baekbeom had told him. Haechan wasn’t exactly thrilled about having a Watchdog invade his personal space. 

When they arrived at the complex, Mark parked the car in the underground parking. Haechan guessed the car was also his now. He took the lead and led the other to the elevator in the parking garage. The ride up to the lobby was quiet. The silence was only permeated by the parking garage elevator chiming when they reached the lobby. They crossed the lobby quickly, the receptionist staring at them as they did. 

After another deadly quiet elevator ride, they arrived at Haechan’s penthouse. Haechan walked confidently into this home, striding straight to the living room and dropping his bag unceremoniously on the couch. Coco made an indignant sound before climbing out of the bag and disappearing into the penthouse. He turned around to look at the Watchdog who stood in front of the elevator, duffel bag grasped in his hand. 

“Well, this is my house, guess I should show you around, huh?”

Mark just stared back at Haechan. Haechan nodded slowly. 

“Okay, then.” He said, drawing out the last syllable. “How about I show you where you’ll be sleeping?” 

Haechan started off down the hall and heard footsteps follow him. He went to the other spare bedroom he had across from his own. It was simple and minimalist, with white and gray bed sheets and walls. There was a black dresser and side table. The lamp on it was simple and black. The room was impeccably clean because Haechan never really had guests sleep over. Usually when Jaemin came over they’d camp out on the couches in the living room. There really was no need for the room but Haechan had it anyways. 

“Here you go,” He said, leaning on the door frame. Mark walked in and surveyed the room carefully. The Watchdog put his duffel bag down on the bed and turned to face Haechan. 

“I’m right across the hall, so if you need anything, that’s where I’ll be. Anyways, the place is also yours now, so do as wish as long you don’t eat my stash of pepero.” 

“I don’t require much sleep or food. I was designed to be able to do my job perfectly at any given moment without hindrances such as that.” Mark responded. 

Haechan slowly nodded his head. “Okayyyy, that’s cool, I guess?” 

Mark cocked his head to the side as he regarded the Escort. “Do you have any requests?” 

Haechan thought for a second, eyes cast to the floor before he spoke. "Actually, I do.” 

He walked towards the other until he was about a breath away from him. 

“When it’s just us, you will call me Donghyuck, got it? But when other people are around I’m Haechan, understood?” Haechan stared into the other’s eyes fiercely. 

Mark nodded. “Understood, Donghyuck.” 

“Okay. That’s all. Anyways I’m gonna have a shower, so make yourself comfortable, there’s a personal bathroom behind that door, just so you know.” 

Haechan, or Donghyuck, turned around without another word and retreated to his room. He closed the door behind him and leaned back on it. With a sigh, he tilted his head forward. How’d today go from simple to infuriating? He was surprised at the sudden turn of events. It was like his life suddenly flipped upside down. 

With a small groan he wandered over to the bathroom. He undressed and turned the water on to the hottest setting. He needed to relax, and hot showers were usually his go to method. When the water was hot enough, he stepped under the shower spray, head falling back as he revelled in the warm jets of water hitting his skin. 

He stood under the water for a few minutes, rivulets rolling down his body. When it seemed like he had stood under the spray for far too long, he started to wash his hair and body. It was a quick affair and he was done in a couple of minutes. 

Donghyuck exhaled slowly, turning the shower off and stepping out of the stall. Water fell from his body in streams. He picked up a towel and dried off before pulling on a bathrobe. He exited the bathroom and wandered his room for a bit before getting dressed. He dressed himself in a plain white t shirt and black boxers. 

After changing he padded out of the room to see what the Watchdog was doing. He checked his room, but Mark was not there. Donghyuck strolled down the hallway and into the kitchen, intent on getting a glass of water, but stopped short when he saw Mark standing in front of the penthouse’s control panel. He was tapping on the screen, eyes focused on the words and settings.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Donghyuck asked warily. He walked over to where Mark was, who hadn’t looked up from the screen. 

“I’m connecting to the penthouse security, this will allow me to be of service if there is a threat.” 

Donghyuck nodded, before shaking his head. “Whatever, it’s late so I’m going to bed. Seeya tomorrow, I guess?”

Donghyuck then turned around and went to his room, leaving the Watchdog behind him. If he had looked behind him, even for a second, he’d have seen Mark stare after him, implant blinking rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope this chapter helped move the plot along! I may or may not update next week as I'll be going on a little last minute vacation but I'll see what I can do! 
> 
> Anyways comments and kudos give writers motivation, so be sure to show your love! 
> 
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Finnoola) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/f1nnsfables). Don't be afraid to come and say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like the little introduction to the story here, I promise things will get more exciting as chapters progress.  
More characters will definitely be introduced, so stayed tuned! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Finnoola) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/f1nnsfables) if you're curious about the story and wanna hear about other stuff I'm working on. Or if you just wanna talk!


End file.
